roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
HK416
}} The HK416 is a German Assault Rifle. It is currently in the Test Place and unlocked by default. History The HK416 is an assault rifle, developed by Heckler & Koch. Based off the AR-15 series of rifles, specifically the Colt M4 carbine family, the firearm uses a short-stroke gas piston devloped off the Armalite AR-18.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK416 With prior experience in developing the G36 and SA80 family rifles, Heckler & Koch began the project. In service since 2004, the HK416 has seen numerous end users, including the United States military, along with becoming the standard rifle of both the French and Norwegian armed forces, with the former replacing their previous firearm of choice, the FAMAS. The United States Army's Delta Force replaced their M4s with the HK416 on the basis that the piston operating system increases part life, along with decreasing malfunctions. In-game ''General Information'' At first glance, this rifle seems to be basically a M16A4 copy and paste with a full auto function but in practice, this weapon is even more deadly in the right hands or tactics. The HK416 can be best described as a full auto M16A4/A3 hybrid. It has a firing rate approaching that of the former, with the damage and full auto of the latter. In a sense, the HK is a sort of an AR-SMG hybrid in a similar sense to the FAMAS but trades some CQC TTK for better overall range performance. For a weapon of it's ROF, the HK is absurdly controllable, being able to hit a single target multiple times even when spraying out to a decent range, most likely killing said target. It's main downside is ammo consumption. With a firing rate that is faster than most of the PDWs and rivaling that of the FAMAS, reloads will be an constant activity. Usage & Tactics Attachments that help give the rifle the best of both CQC and medium range worlds such as a vertical grip and compensator with a laser are highly recommended. Doing so creates a weapon that can spray and pray in close quarters with it's higher ROF, and the addition of the compensator allows for a much more managable recoil that when combined with this rifles high range damage and a good optic, this makes it absolutely lethal anywhere within 150+ studs in all situations when headshots are made consistently. This weapon also benefits from it's higher range damage in the fact that using suppressors that preserve max damage at the cost of minimum damage will not change shots to kill, making this rifle a very attractive stealth option when the AS VAL is not preferred. Conclusion Being the epitome of versatility within the assault rifle category, the HK416 combines a CQC prowess matched only by the FAMAS with mid range killing power that can give even the M16's a run for their money and the ability to mount pretty much any suppressor without affecting shots to kill, this rifle is a nice and attractive addition to any players "spec-out" arsenal. References Category:In Testing Category:Under Construction articles Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Weaponry Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:AR-15 Family